


Fallen Kingdom

by malvie_crack



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, MEVIE, Malevie, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, eval - Freeform, malvie, maudrey, mlm, umaudrey, vampire, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malvie_crack/pseuds/malvie_crack
Summary: The world is divided into four 'kingdoms'- vampires, witches, werewolves, and humans. The vampires have been isolated for 100 years and the witches and werewolves want to change this, but the queen of the vampires is very stubborn. One very determined witch offers a deal for the queen's cooperation as a last attempt to figure everything out.
Relationships: Audrey/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Audrey/Uma (Disney), Ben/Harry Hook, Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Journey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using AO3, bare with me

It wasn’t necessarily _unusual_ for a being from another kingdom to request the vampires’ help, but it had been a while. The vampires didn’t mind, in fact they were quite fond of the silence. They thought people were using them when they asked for help, sure it was the case for a lot of people, but not all. Vampires, especially those in the vampire kingdom, tend to keep to themselves. They didn’t understand why they had to help rather than the witches or the knights, or something like that. The ruler—Mal—was a pretty kind person, until she started ruling the vampires. No one knew why, but everyone knew she changed. In fact, hardly anyone knew what she looked like seeing as she stayed in her kingdom

Times had changed and the kingdoms assumed the vampires did too, so they sent three and representatives from each kingdom (excluding human since it’s not considered a kingdom, but rather the ‘real world’) and one night from each faction. Humans don’t know about the supernatural, at least they aren’t supposed to. Some people figure it out and it’s left with certain kingdoms to decide what happens to them.

The road trip was anything but fun, especially for Evie Mills. Don’t twist those words, she loved people and was very compassionate, but three days was too much for something she didn’t want to do. Eight people had been put into an RV and sent to the vampire kingdom, which happened to be very secluded. The RV was magical, courtesy of the witches, so every faction had their own room while the vehicle looks like a typical RV.

Evie, Jane, and Uma—the witches—had their own room and Carlos, Gil, and Ben—the werewolves— had theirs, too. The knights—Lonnie and Jay—had the last room, that was bigger due to the fact they had to have room for their equipment. Jay was a loyal knight for the werewolves and Lonnie was a respected knight for the witches. They wouldn’t have been chosen for the mission. The riders weren’t upset about the distance, it was more or so the fact they couldn’t stop to get out for some fresh air or some stretching, the kingdom rulers wouldn’t allow it. If they were given the choice, they would’ve stopped the vehicle to get some air, the rulers wouldn’t know. Unfortunately, they weren’t the drivers.

The werewolves’ ‘leader’ and the witches’ ‘ruler’ met up and discussed everything, making plans for almost every possible situation. They even made rules. Rules. Evie understood the rules and respected them, so did the knights, but the others… Let’s just say they were little balls of rebellion on the ride there. The driver had to put them back into place by threatening them with telling the rulers, they straightened up right away.

After about one-hundred hours of traveling, they arrived at the vampiric kingdom, specifically the town closest to the castle where Mal lived. One by one, the knights, werewolves, and witches walked off the bus and started towards the castle. Evie was the last off the bus and she noticed the small amount of people right away. It was concerning to say the least. It was the first time the group experienced vampires, so they didn’t know what to do. The knights had swords and bows, like most knights, in order to protect the six supernatural beings without causing death unless it was deemed necessary (by them). Jay and Lonnie were compassionate people, so murder would be the last possible option.

Evie was intimidated by the amount of vampires eyeing the group as the ventured on towards the castle. It was unsettling and scary, but she tried to push the feelings down anyway. This is the only time she ignored her gut.

Barely two minutes later, she regretted her ignorance when at least five guards trotted towards the group of outsiders. Lonnie put her hand on the handle of her sword and tightened her grip. Jay did the same.

“We’ve noticed none of you are vampiric, what is it you need with the vampires?” a guard asks, pointing his spear at the group. They didn’t wear heavy armor like Jay and Lonnie, it was leather rather than iron. It made sense, they had to be as fast as possible to survive.

“The other two kingdoms would like to talk to your que-ruler. It’s been a while since we’ve talked,” Ben explained. The guards made an odd face that resembled anger and uncomfort when he avoided the word ‘queen’. Evie assumed they were annoyed that Ben forgot about the previous queen, but she didn’t know for sure. Ben felt bad, even though his intentions were warm-hearted. He didn’t want to assume the gender of the ruler, Mal wasn’t a common name after all.

“I see…” The guard sighed. “I suppose we can escort you to the castle, but we can’t promise the queen’s cooperation. In fact, no one can, so don’t get your hopes up.” The group nodded as the head guard turned around and walked towards the castle.

***

The large wooden doors to the main courtyard opened and revealed a silver haired woman—Audrey—with daggers shooting for eyes. She looked furious. The head guard bowed his head after what seemed like hours of the silver haired girl’s gaze. The girl nodded approvingly and redirected her attention to the group.

“Why are there werewolves, witches, and humans at the door, Arthur?” she asked, her eyes not leaving the group. Evie questioned how she recognized the difference from the witches and the humans, but she kept quiet.

“They requested to visit the queen,” Arthur answered.

“Ah, makes perfect sense now,” Audrey replied with an eye roll. “Why would you let them in? They could be here to kill us all.”

“They said-”

“Yes, I know, they wanted to visit the queen. I didn’t ask why they wanted to talk. None of these fools are the rulers of either of the factions, but the blue haired one and the one in the blue suit resemble the leaders. What do you want from the queen?” she rambled.

Ben and Evie started talking at once, seeing as she referred to the two. Audrey put her hand up, signaling for the two to stop.

“One at a time,” she commanded.

“Well, the ‘factions’ are interested in discussing changes. The times are changing, so we have to, too,” Evie explained. Audrey nodded slowly, deep in thought.

“Makes sense… I’ll take you to Mal…?” Audrey replied, silently requesting a name.

“I’m Evie, this is Ben-” Evie motioned to Ben before Audrey cut her off.

“You two, come with me, the rest of you will stay here,” Audrey said before turning around.

“We have to go with!” Lonnie exclaimed. She didn’t mean to sound rude or demanding, but, though she’s never admit, she was scared. “Excuse my tone, what I meant was that Jay and I have to protect everyone here.”

“It’s the two for now and it Mal is interested, she’ll request the rest of you. If you refuse to let them go by themselves you’ll have to leave the castle,” Audrey explained sternly.

“It’s okay, L, I’ll defend you and explain the situation. We’ll be fine,” Evie said reassuringly. Lonnie nodded and backed away after bowing her head as an apology.

“Alright, follow me,” Audrey said before making her way down the hall. Ben and Evie followed, making sure to keep a foot or two of distance between them and Audrey, they didn’t want to seem needy or intrusive. Evie found the silence awkward and it made her quite uncomfortable.

“What’s your name?” she asked.

“I’m Audrey Rose,” the silver haired girl replied.

“That’s a pretty name,” Evie said softly.

“Thanks, I hate it,” Audrey mumbled. Evie made a confused face, she didn’t want to intrude, but she was curious nonetheless.

“This is a really long hallway,” Evie said quietly. It was awkward once more and Evie didn’t like it.

“It is. Mal likes to call it the ‘test of determination’,” Audrey said, smiling at the mention of Mal’s name.

“Why’s that?” Ben cut in.

“She jokes that if intruders really wanted her dead or wanted something in the castle they’d make it through the hall and if they don’t they’re not determined enough,” Audrey explained, the smile still painted on her lips. Evie giggles softly. The sound was surprising to both Ben and Audrey. Ben knew how scared Evie was, so the laughter wasn’t expected. At all.

The three finally reached a pair of tall doors. Audrey opened the doors and allowed the other two to go first. After the two walked through the doors Audrey followed them before closing the doors.

The room was bare, but not completely empty. The floor was covered in boxes filled with what Mal thought wasn’t needed. It looked like someone was moving to Evie.

“Mal!” Audrey yelled. “You’ve got company!”

“Who is it?” Mal answered in a normal voice. Only Audrey and Ben could hear it due to their ‘super-hearing’. Evie looked towards Audrey with a confused face.

“It’s a witch and a werewolf! They wanna talk about the factions, or something!” Audrey shouted. The three could hear a loud groan, which made Audrey laugh softly, and footsteps approaching.

“What kind of discussion?” Mal asked while approaching the small group. Evie’s jaw nearly dropped when her eyes met Mal. She had long purple hair, defined cheekbones, and stunning eyes. She was wearing a purple flannel over a shirt with a dark purple dragon on the front, black skinny jeans with rips at the knees, and black boots. Evie thought she was stunning. Mal noticed Evie’s stare and started snapping. “Earth to blueberry.”

“Huh? Oh, sorry,” Evie mumbled. “Uh, I’m Evie—a witch—and this is Ben—a werewolf. We just want the kingdoms to discuss changes with the rules and such, but they had no way to contact you. So, we came here in need of-”

“Alright, I get the gist of it,” Mal interrupted. Mal sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m not interested.”

“Wha-”

“You heard her, now go home,” Audrey said, interrupting Ben.

“But-”

“Now!” Audrey ordered. Mal approached Audrey and laid her arm on her shoulder, signaling for her to relax.

“What if we made a deal?”


	2. The Deal

“What kind of deal?” Mal asked as she started to walk towards the girl. By the time Mal was barely four inches away, Evie’s heart was _pounding_. Mal found the sound tempting and Ben found it nerve wracking. He knew this was risky and he should’ve stopped it. So, he opened his mouth to talk, but Mal moved her hand in front of his face. “Wait outside, Audrey will keep you company.”

“Are you-”

“Ben,” Evie said firmly, cutting Ben off. “I’ll be fine.” Ben huffed, but silently agreed by walking to the door. Audrey followed him and looked to Mal for anything to stop her.

“Take him all the way out, he doesn’t need to hear this,” Mal instructed. Audrey nodded and walked Ben to the castle’s gate where his friends still stood.

Before Evie could count to two, Mal was behind her. Evie shivered, she didn’t know if Mal was going to hurt her or not. Mal could practically _smell_ Evie’s fear and it didn’t affect her. Mal was just trying to be intimidating, she had no intention of harming the girl.

“What do you have to offer me?” Mal whispered. Evie swallowed, which didn’t go unnoticed. Mal knew she was getting into Evie’s head.

“I don’t really have anything,” Evie replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Hm… How are we to make a deal when I get nothing?” Mal asked, clearly being sarcastic. “Think, if you have nothing the door,” Mal motioned to the door, even though Evie couldn’t see her do it, “is right over there.” Mal then walked towards a pile of boxes that had many different items in them.

“What do you want? I’m sure I could figure out a way to get it,” Evie said, grabbing Mal’s attention once more.

“No, no, no, no. You have to make me an offer, an irrefutable offer at that,” Mal countered, focusing her eyes on the things that still needed to be put into boxes.

“I don’t know what to work with, you’ve been cooped up in your kingdom for decades!” Evie exclaimed. All she wanted was peace, was that so hard to ask for?

“You mean to tell me you walked into _my_ kingdom with the intentions of getting _me_ to do something pretty much everyone knows I don’t want to do by yelling and complaining?” Mal scoffed. “Wow, the kingdoms really haven’t changed.” Evie didn’t understand, why did she hate witches and werewolves so much?

“I didn’t-” Evie cut herself off, knowing that it would only poke the bear. “I’m sorry, we got off on the wrong foot. I’m Evie Mills.” Evie held a welcoming hand out, expecting Mal to shake it.

Mal sighed and shook her head softly while facing the floor before walking over to Evie.

“I’m Mal,” she said, shaking Evie’s hand. “What kind of deal were you thinking?” Evie didn’t expect Mal to start over completely, she didn’t seem like the type to do something like that.

“What can I do for you?” Evie replied.

“I’m not sure,” Mal answered. She was trying to think, but she couldn’t come up with anything.

“What if I was your assistant or something?” Evie asked.

“An assistant? What assistance would I need?” Mal replied.

“I don’t know, I’m just frustrated,” Evie mumbled. Mal, for a split second, felt bad, but she quickly regained her ‘aggressive’ front with a loud sigh.

“Listen, I’m going to offer you something and it’s the _only_ way I’ll ever attempt this stupid meeting thing,” Mal demanded. “Understood?”

“Uh, y-yeah,” Evie stuttered.

“I get a trial run for the deal you offered. I go to one meeting with the wolves and witches and get you as an ‘assistant’ for a week. If I decide it’s not worth it, I won’t continue and you’ll stay the hell away from my kingdom. If I decide it’s worth it, I’ll continue with the meetings and you’ll remain my assistant,” Mal explained. “Deal?” Mal held her hand out for a binding hand shake. Evie eyed the hand, deep in thought. Evie’s heart was saying to do it, but her mind was saying it was an awful deal.

Before Evie’s mind could catch up, she was shaking Mal’s hand while saying, “Deal.” Mal smirked and walked a few steps away from Evie.

“Good, now run along and inform your kingdom of what’s happening,” Mal said while running a hand through her hair. “No backing out.”

“Well, here’s the thing,” Evie started, “the rulers wanted you to come as soon as possible and that’d be now…”

“Damnit,” Mal mumbled. “Alright, I’ll just grab a few-”

“That’s it?” Evie scoffed. “No fighting back or anything?”

“I can be civil at times,” Mal grumbled. “Can you go grab Audrey for me?”

“Yeah, of course,” Evie said, walking towards the door.

“You can wait outside while Audrey and I pack.”

***

“And you went with it?” Audrey asked after Mal explained everything. Mal nodded and Audrey smiles cockily. “Wow, where’s Mal and what have you done with her?”

“Audrey, I’m trying to do what I think is best for this kingdom,” Mal sighed. “She doesn’t seem like the type to kill just because of their species.”

“And if she is?” Audrey asked.

“I think you know what I’d do,” Mal answered.

“What if she got to you first? What would happen to this kingdom? Did you think of that before you agreed?” Audrey questioned.

“Audrey. Stop,” Mal demanded.

“No, we can’t lose you,” Audrey continued. “ _I_ can’t lose you.”

“Audr-”

“We’ve lost too much, Mal! I’ve lost too much!” Audrey exclaimed, her voice laced in pain and worry.

“Stop!” Mal shouted back. “Just... stop.” Mal’s voice broke.

“Let me come with you,” Audrey offered after a few minutes of calming silence.

“No, it’s too risky,” Mal stated, shaking her head.

“You are the _last_ person the vampires can lose,” Audrey replied. “I’ll protect you, I promise.”

“No, you can’t say that, not after going in on me for not thinking this through,” Mal answered sternly.

“I did think it through, it’s not a hard decision,” Audrey countered.

“Yeah? And what if you run into your mom? Your grandma?” Mal asked, stepping towards Audrey. “What if they try to kill you?”

“They won’t,” Audrey mumbled.

“Really? They-”

“I know what they did, Mal!” Audrey yelled. “You don’t have to remind me. I’m coming with.”

“Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”


	3. Tension

“Are you ready?” Mal asked when Audrey came out of her room in the castle with a suitcase. Mal eyed the suitcase. “That’s… a lot of stuff.”

“It’s a bunch of stuff for you because you always forget something,” Audrey snorted. 

“You’re mean,” Mal mumbled. Audrey laughed. 

“I’m just looking out for you,” Audrey replied. To an outsider, this would be weird. They fought and it was pretty bad, but they know they’re both sorry. It’s just their thing.

“Mal…”

“Yeah?” Mal asked. 

“What if we do come across… you know?”

“I’ll be right by your side,” Mal said softly. “I just wanted to make you’re ready to see them again. I would  _ never  _ put you through something you couldn’t handle.”

“I know,” Audrey replied, looking down to hide her smile. She knew Mal didn’t like to show emotion, but she also knew Mal cared. 

“Well, might as well get this hell over and done with,” Mal sighed. Audrey nodded. 

***

Evie’s focus switched to the opening doors and the purple haired girl walking out of them with a black duffel bag. She hardly noticed the silver haired girl next to her with a suitcase. 

“Well, let’s get this show on the road,” Mal said, looking around the courtyard. 

“I’m surprised you took the deal,” Lonnie cut in.

“Honestly, me too,” Mal replied. “Don’t get me wrong, I hate wolves and witches as much as the next vampire, maybe more, but this seems like the most beneficial option.”

“Are we sure we can trust her?” Jay whispered to Evie. 

“No, you’re not,” Mal said with a sly smile. “No one can be sure to trust anyone until you get to know them and none of you know me, but what I can say is a deal’s a deal.”

“Trust her or not, she’s very serious about deals,” Audrey said. “If you break your end of the deal, she’ll break hers, but she’ll never break it unless there’s no other options to do what she thinks is best.”

“Which is unlikely with our deal,” Mal cut in. “So… are we going or not?” Mal’s eyes darted around the courtyard until they landed on Arthur. “Keep the homeland in check while I’m gone?”

“Always,” Arthur replied with a subtle smile. Mal nodded and redirected her attention to Evie. 

“You seem to be the one in charge, are we leaving or not?” Mal asked. 

“Yes, of course, come with us,” Evie replied, smiling. She’d he lying if she said she didn’t care Mal didn’t return the smile. She had been told many times her smile was contagious, but she guessed that Mal was immune. 

The walk was quiet, other than the occasional complaints being mumbled about the two vampires. Mal was getting frustrated, they wanted her to come to their kingdom, right? Did they not think she’d come with or were they counting on it? Mal looked to Audrey, who looked uncomfortable. Mal couldn’t tell if it was just the fact they were with a bunch of different beings or if it was the complaints. Mal kept her eyes on Audrey’s face while they walked so she could see her reaction to the various complaints. 

“For vampires they sure walk slow,” someone mumbled. Audrey’s face scrunched and Mal frowned. 

“We’re standing in the back, it’s not like we’re blocking you. Plus, we’re walking slow because  _ you  _ walk slow. We would’ve already been there if we knew where we were going. So, keep your mouth shut and stop complaining,” Mal spat, tearing her eyes away from Audrey. Audrey glanced at Mal who looked emotionless, but Audrey could tell she was frustrated. Audrey let a small smile paint her lips, she knew that Mal has a bigger patience than her, so Audrey knew it was because she noticed her discomfort. 

“You’re not all that, you know?” Uma asked. The group stopped, waiting for Mal to react (most of them were expecting violence if some sort).

“Oh, trust me, I know. Many ‘people’ have made sure I know that, I don’t need another one,” Mal said, her voice getting more aggressive as she continued. No one moved, so Mal huffed and pushed her way through the group, Audrey followed close behind. The group thought Mal would stop, but she didn’t. She just kept walking down the path. 

“You have no idea where you’re going,” Uma said, eyeing Mal and Audrey. 

“It’s right over there, I can literally see it,” Mal countered. Uma walked over to her in order to see what Mal saw. 

“I can’t see through the fog,” Uma replied. 

“Because your sight is mundane.” With those words, Mal took a few steps down the path before using her vampire speed to run to the RV. Audrey smiled, Mal’s competitive personality could be humorous at times. Audrey quickly followed Mal’s lead by practically teleporting down to the RV. 

The rest of the group spent about six minutes walking down to the vehicle which made Mal smirk. 

“Still think we’re slow?” Mal asked.

“Ha ha,” Uma replied sarcastically. 

“The RV looks a little… small,” Audrey pointed out.

“It’s magic, it’s way bigger on the inside,” Evie replied. “Don’t worry, we’ve got you covered.” Evie smiled at Audrey and before she knew what she was doing, Audrey smiled back. Mal looked at Audrey with questioning eyes before shrugging and looking away. Mal didn’t have some sort of ‘no enjoying the company of witches or werewolves’ policy (excluding a few), but Audrey isn’t the type to show positive emotions towards them. Especially happiness. 

Evie opened the vehicle’s door and walked up the few stairs. The rest of her ‘crew’ followed, leaving the two vampires outside. 

“Still sure you wanna come with?” Mal whispered. 

“One hundred percent,” Audrey mumbled. Mal could tell she was uncertain, but she knew Audrey wouldn’t tell her that,so Mal shrugged and entered the RV. Audrey followed her, slightly hesitant. This, unlike most things, went unnoticed my Mal. 

As soon as Audrey got onto the RV her mouth opened in shock/surprise. It was a full blown living room that was bigger than the RV in itself. Mal glanced at Audrey and let an amused chuckle escape her lips. 

“Never seen a magical car before?” Mal asked. 

“No,” Audrey mumbled, still looking around the room in awe. It was Evie’s turn to giggle. 

“It’s basically a big house,” Evie said, glancing around the room. “Anyways, would you like a tour?”

“Sure,” Mal replied. 

“Before that, where are they staying?” Carlos cut in.

“Uh…”

“Seriously? You don’t know?” Uma asked. 

“I didn’t think it’d go like this,” Evie grumbled. 

“Well it did!” Uma exclaimed. Mal was amused. She had always thought the witches were more put together than the vampires, but maybe not. 

“Chill out,” Audrey murmured. 

“What’d you-”

“They can sleep in the living room,” Jane suggested quietly. Mal noticed that the girl—Jane—cut Uma off because she wanted to avoid drama. Mal respected the reaction, but she knew she’d never do that. 

“She speaks,” Audrey muttered smugly. Mal rolled her eyes in response to Audrey’s immaturity. 

“There’s only one couch,” Evie replied. “But thank you, Jane.”

“I’ll sleep on the floor, Audrey can have the couch. Problem solved,” Mal cut in. 

“But-” Mal cut Evie off with a sigh, she thought Evie’s heart was too big for this world. 

“Uh, okay, I guess,” Evie replied. “Let’s go to the other living room upstairs.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s kind of just a filler, so sorry that it’s short. I’ll update more soon, I’ve been a bit busy lately :)


	4. Roadtrip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, I was pretty busy, but I hope to post more soon :)

Audrey sighed as she swung her feet over the side of the couch while yawning. She glanced at Mal who was still out cold on her side. Audrey rolled her eyes as a smile spread across her face.  _ She’s such a dork _ , Audrey thought to herself. 

“Go back to bed, Audrey,” Mal murmured sleepily. 

“Mal it’s,” Audrey started, reaching for her phone, “ten in the morning. Pretty much everyone is downstairs having breakfast.”

“Oh,” Mal mumbled. 

“Can you not hear them?” Audrey asked. 

“I have earbuds in and music playing, get off my back,” Mal replied into her pillow. Audrey laughed softly before standing up and walking towards Mal and nudging her softly with her foot. Mal groaned before rolling onto her back and standing up. She twisted her upper body, causing it to crack. 

“Come on, I’m not gonna go alone,” Audrey said, holding her hand out for Mal to take. 

“Yeah, yeah, give me a minute, lady, I’m immortal not unbreakable,” Mal joked, stretching once more before grabbing the silver haired girl’s hand and letting her drag them down the stairs. 

“Good morning,” Evie greeted as the vampires walked into the kitchen. 

“They’re alive,” Jay joked.

“Not really,” Audrey replied, a small smile on her lips. “Undead is more accurate.” Mal caught Evie’s attention again, she was standing next to Audrey with an odd expression. Evie couldn’t tell what it was, but she could tell Mal wanted to keep Audrey safe. Evie could also tell Mal was silently analyzing everyone in the room. The gears in Mal’s head were turning and it was quite obvious. 

“Something on your mind, Mal?” Evie asked, breaking the awkward silence. Mal’s eyes shot to look towards Evie. 

“It’s just confusing how friendly everyone is acting. Yesterday it seemed like someone was going to kill someone,” Mal answered. “And Uma hasn’t said a word, I thought she’d be talking a big game again.” Evie kept her eyes on Mal. 

“We had a group discussion last night and we realized that the next four days will be unbearable if we don’t get along,” Evie explained. “I thought we could do icebreakers or something like that.” 

“Sadly,” Uma muttered from the dining room table. Evie slapped Uma’s arm and glared at her before turning back to the vampires. Mal had an amused look on her face and Audrey didn’t look interested. 

“Yay, icebreakers,” Mal said sarcastically, an amused smirk still on her face. Evie looked at Mal with a little bit of a pout, which Mal noticed, but didn’t react to. 

“Come on, Mal, it could be fun,” Audrey replied, nudging her a little. Mal looked towards Audrey and their eyes met. Mal huffed and rolled her eyes. 

“Fine,” she groaned. Mal made a mental note to talk about Audrey’s change in mood later, but it had to be in private. 

“Yay! I’ll go get the cards!”

***

“What is your biggest accomplishment?” Jay asked, reading the card he pulled. “Mine is probably becoming a knight.”

“Mine is finding peace with others,” Evie said, nodding slowly. Mal quirked and eyebrow and looked at Evie,  _ That’s her biggest accomplishment? Do witches ever get out?  _ Mal sighed and adjusted in her chair, her back was still sore from the floor. 

“I’m most proud of not committing murder today,” Uma answered with a smirk. Evie slapped Uma’s arm again and Uma just laughed quietly. Evie rolled her eyes before motioning to Carlos, who was next in the order they were going in. 

“Probably conquering my fear of dogs,” Carlos muttered. Mal snorted and and Audrey bursted our laughing. 

“Dogs?” Audrey laughed. “You’re a werewolf.”

“Yeah, but-” 

“It’s okay Carlos,” Jane whispered. “They don’t understand, don’t let them get to you.” Carlos smiled at his lap and nodded softly. 

“Anyways, go ahead Jane,” Evie said softly. 

“Oh, uh, I guess I’m proud of all the spells I’ve learned so far,” Jane answered quietly. 

“How do you guys learn spells, like is there a class?” Audrey asked, interrupting the ‘game’. All eyes were in her and it didn’t bother her much, but part of her was uncomfortable. 

“Yeah, all schools, including colleges, require some sort of magic class to help witches learn spells,” Evie explained. 

“Oh, cool,” Audrey replied with a shrug. Ben smiled at Audrey, showing he wasn’t upset with the fact that she interrupted his turn, but she took it was flirting and made a confused face.

“I’m most proud of the control I’ve gotten over my emotions,” Ben said with utter joy, his tone made Mal sick.  _ It shouldn’t take that long to control your emotions,  _ she thought to herself. 

“Alright, it’s your turn Audrey,” Evie said, interrupting Mal’s thoughts. 

“Probably finding myself again after, you know…” Mal looked at Audrey, her gaze was soft and showed hints of support, but Audrey avoided it, thinking Mal was going to be upset for revealing such a deep thing to people they couldn’t trust. Mal noticed the avoidance and looked away, letting the emotion disappear from her face. 

Evie was smiling, silently encouraging Mal to take her turn. Mal swallowed and looked around the table, she noticed the big werewolf and the other knight were gone. 

“Where are the other two?” Mal asked, avoiding her turn. 

“Lonnie is driving and Gil is keeping her company,” Evie answered, the encouraging smile still on her face, but smaller. 

“Oh,” Mal mumbled. “I guess my biggest accomplishment would be staying ‘alive’ for this long.”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, you made fun of Carlos for conquering a fear but your most proudest of you being alive?” Uma scoffed. “It really isn’t that hard for someone, especially a vampire, to stay alive.” Mal’s fists clenched and her eyes narrowed. She knew that Uma was ignorant when it came to vampires, hell she knew  _ everyone  _ was ignorant when it came to vampires, but it still pissed her off. Mal started to shake her right leg up and down, trying to stay calm.  _ Maybe I was wrong when I thought it was weird to take so long to control emotions _ , Mal thought to herself. She quickly rid the thought from her mind, anger was different. Sure, it was an emotion, but it’s harder for supernatural beings.

“It is hard,” Mal growled through clenched teeth. Uma just laughed hysterically, which resulted in Mal smashing her fist onto the table, causing a chunk to fall off. Her hand started bleeding from the splinters in the table. It healed practically instantaneously, but it bled a lot. Mal let out a frustrated sigh as her eyes closed before standing up and using her vampire speed to run to the bathroom down the hall within a second. 

“Seriously Uma?” Evie exclaimed, glaring at her. 

“I didn’t think she’d go all Hulk on us!” Uma said defensively. 

“That doesn’t matter, we hardly know anything about them!” Evie yelled. 

“Wait, you guys aren’t taught vampire history?” Audrey asked. 

“No, we’re not,” Evie sighed and ran a hand down her face. “I’m sorry, that was very insensitive.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Audrey replied before letting out a sigh. “I should go check on Mal…”

“Yeah, fell her I’m sorry and I’ll check on her later,” Evie said sincerely. Audrey just smiled and nodded before walking to the bathroom Mal was in. She knocked softly. 

“Who is it?” Mal grumbled. 

“It’s me,” Audrey whispered. The door almost immediately unlocked and Audrey took it as a silent invitation. She walked into the bathroom before closing the door and locking it again. She then looked at Mal who was shaking with anger and her fists were clenched, but the blood was washed off. Mal started pacing around the small bathroom, attempting to calm herself down. Audrey made a quick decision and grabbed Mal’s hand, thinking about pulling her into a hug, but swiftly deciding against it. 

Mal looked at their connected hands with furrowed eyebrows. Audrey’s eyes stayed directed at Mal’s face to see if that method was working. It was, Mal’s face became less tense and her pacing had stopped (obviously), and her grip loosened. 

“Sorry,” Mal muttered. 

“It’s not your fault,” Audrey replied with a soft laugh. “Feel better?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Mal answered. It wasn’t the most sincere thank you, but it was definitely better than Audrey thought she’d get. 

“Yeah, of course,” Audrey said softly. “That reminds me, Evie—the blue haired-”

“I know their names, Audrey,” Mal said with a quiet laugh. 

“Right,” Audrey started. “Anyways, she says she’s sorry and wants to talk.”

“She’s sorry?” Mal asked. Audrey nods, so Mal continues, “She didn’t do anything.”

“I think she feels responsible,” Audrey replied. Mal looked at Audrey, her eyebrows furrowed once more.

“I don’t get that,” Mal murmured while letting go of Audrey’s hand.

“She’s kind, I guess,” Audrey said. “Are you alright now?”

“Yeah, yeah, at least I think,” Mal answered. “Can we talk later… in private?”

“Of course.”

***

“You wanted to talk?” Mal said while knocking on the open door of the witches’ room. Uma wasn’t there, neither was Jane.

“Yeah, I did, uh, come in,” Evie replied as an obvious rush of anxiety hit her. Mal walked into the room before closing the door. She stood there awkwardly, waiting for Evie to say something. 

“What did you wanna talk about?” Mal asked, tearing Evie’s mind from her racing thoughts. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry for earlier. I’m sure Audrey already told you, but I wanted you to hear it from me,” Evie explained. 

“Yeah, she did and you don’t have to apologize, it wasn’t your fault,” Mal answered. “You didn’t expect that, it’s fine.”

“You’re reaction said otherwise,” Evie mumbled. 

“I’m not saying what she did was okay, I’m saying it’s not your fault,” Mal grumbled. 

“Oh,” Evie mumbled. “Listen, we’re gonna stop in town tomorrow, some of us are gonna go to a bar, some of us are gonna go get coffee wanna join us?” Mal had to think, did she really want to go out? 

“Sure,” Mal replied.

“Which one?” Evie asked. 

“Oh, probably coffee,” Mal answered. 

“Cool, cool. Can I come with?” Evie requested.

“What?” Mal asked, shock evident in her voice. 

“I want to learn more about the vampires and we can be alone, you can trust me,” Evie explained. Mal licked her lips as she weighed the outcomes of her decision. She wouldn’t  _ have  _ to tell Evie everything, only answer the basic things. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Fine.”


	5. Bonding?

Mal woke up with a sore back once more, but this time she woke up before Audrey. She groaned and stretched before standing up and walking to the kitchen downstairs. She was greeted by Evie’s, who was cooking something while her back was facing Mal. 

“Morning,” Mal mumbled, still half asleep. Evie jumped and dropped a plate of waffles, causing it to shatter immediately. A chunk of the broken plate sliced the side of Evie’s leg, causing her to flinch and fall to the ground. Mal sped to Evie’s side, kneeling and holding her head up to stop it from hitting the ground. She let out a relieved side when Evie’s head was settled in her hand. She slowly removed her hand before standing up to grab the rag on the kitchen counter. 

Evie was staring at Mal with total awe. She didn’t understand how Mal didn’t go all vampire on her. Even when Mal was staring right at the cut, she didn’t show any signs of being a vampire. 

“It’s not the worst thing I’ve seen,” Mal started. “but I’ve seen quite a bit in my life, so it’s not saying much. It’s not bad, it doesn’t even need any stitches.” Mal looked towards Evie. “It needs to be washed then a bandaid will do it.” Evie was still staring at Mal, but it was eye contact then. 

“Thank you,” Evie managed to get out. 

“Yeah, it’s the-”

“Get the hell away from her!” Uma yelled from the kitchen’s entrance. Mal looked towards her and stood up.

“Make me,” Mal growled. She wouldn’t have normally reacted that way, but because of yesterday she was especially upset with Uma. 

“Uma, stop,” Evie ordered from the ground. 

“Are you  _ kidding _ me?” Uma asked in disbelief. “You’re siding with her- a  _ vampire _ ?”

“She was helping me, Uma!” Evie exclaimed, clearly upset. Uma scoffed and walked towards Mal. “I don’t know what your game is, but-”

“I don’t play games,” Mal spat. “I’m always the game master.” With that, Mal looked to Evie who was still upset. She held her hand out, silently telling Evie to get up. Evie grabbed the hand and used it to stand up before walking (more like stomping) to the bathroom. Mal sighed and followed her, knowing she probably won’t know what to do. 

“I’m so sorry,” Evie blurted as soon as Mal entered the bathroom. 

“It’s whatever,” Mal murmured as she walked to the small closet in the corner. She opened the door and rummaged through the items in it before grabbing a small bottle of a wound disinfectant and closing the door. “This is gonna sting a little, but it’s very important.” 

Mal then kneeled next to Evie once more and opened the bottle before pouring some onto the rag she grabbed along with the bottle. 

“Ready?” Mal asked, moving the damp rag closer to Evie’s leg. 

“Ye-” Evie didn’t get a chance to finish because Mal had already started clearing the cut. Evie let out an odd noise when the stinging started and Mal looked up to Evie with a confused expression on her face. Mal let a small smile take over her lips, but quickly looked back down to check the wound. 

“Looks better,” Mal announced, sitting back on her knees. “Sorry for the surprise, it helps with the pain.”

“How do you know so much about medical-” A knock interrupted Evie’s question. 

“E-Everything okay in here?” the two heard someone ask. 

“Yes, Jane, everything is fine,” Evie replied, failing to hide her frustration. “You can tell Uma to shove off.”

“Damn,” Mal laughed. “I didn’t think you could be so harsh on your friends.”

“They’re lack of respect frustrates me,” Evie grumbled. 

“It’s definitely not the worst treatment I’ve seen,” Mal sighed. “Of vampires, I mean.” Evie didn’t want to pry, so she bit her tongue (metaphorically). Mal could see the questioning look that Evie desperately wanted to avoid, but couldn’t and simply ignored it. It’s not their business, anyways. 

“We should get ready to go into town, Jay said we’re almost there,” Evie said, breaking the awkward silence. 

“Right.”

***

Mal walked down the stairs with a black leather jacket, the tank top her and Evie met in, ripped skinny jeans, combat boots, and sunglasses that a cop in a movie would wear. Audrey was close behind her dressed in a white ‘Friends’ shirt, a pink flannel, skinny jeans, and ‘Vans’, they looked like polar opposites to Evie. 

“I’d recommend splitting into two groups,” Mal stated. 

“What, why?” Evie asked. 

“This is technically human territory, but some vampires often come here to, you know, and they can’t tell the difference between a witch and a human,” Mal explained. 

“But, why would we split into two groups?” Uma cut in. “We have plentiful werewolves and witches can protect themselves.”

“Yes, but vampires are very quick and as soon as they find out you have magic, they’ll kill you before, you know,” Mal continued. “But, if we split into two groups with one vampire each, the others will, hopefully, back off.” 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, let’s go back for a minute,” Lonnie started. “Why are there vampires in human territory, they can’t be here.”

“Some vampires break the rules,” Mal replied. 

“Some ruler you are,” Uma mumbled. 

“You try controlling a whole kingdom, then we’ll talk,” Mal spat, clearly upset with Uma’s disrespectful tone. 

“Well, we have to protect ourselves and others, so what if we have to hurt them?” Jay asked, crossing his arms. 

“You can’t, it’s that simple,” Mal answered. 

“Don’t underestimate us,” Uma grumbled. Mal scoffed. 

“So full of yourselves,” Mal muttered. “It’s against the treaty we’ve gone by for more than a century. If a vampire breaks the law, the vampires decide what to do with them. Not wolves, not witches, not knights; vampires. Specifically me, my warriors, and whoever I deem worthy. It goes the same way with witches and werewolves, so don’t even start to complain about how it’s unfair.” Uma didn’t dare say another word, she could tell Mal was getting upset and didn’t want her to break something more precious, like her face. 

“Mal and I are one group and the rest of you are the other,” Evie stated. Mal looked at Evie with a confused expression, but Evie didn’t see it because she was glancing around the room. 

“What?” Uma exclaimed. “You’re joking.”

“No, I’m not,” Evie replied, crossing her arms. 

“I don’t trust her!” Uma barked. 

“And I don’t trust you with her, so we’ll be going alone,” Evie said firmly. 

“But-”

“I don’t need a knight, Mal is going to be more protection in a vampire ridden town than a human,” Evie explained, cutting Lonnie off. “I’m in charge, I decide. Let’s go, Mal.” 

“Alright,” Mal said quietly. “Keep them safe no matter how obnoxious some of them can be.  _ Uma _ .” Mal fake couched before and after ‘Uma’ which made Audrey laugh a little. Mal turned around to face Evie, who wasn’t impressed. Mal just shrugged and nodded for Evie to start walking. Evie followed Mal’s silent directions, but rolled her eyes before. 

After a two minute walk in silence, Mal and Evie arrived at a garage with three cars. 

“You have a whole ass garage, but not a spare bedroom?” Mal laughed. 

“Hey, I’m not the one who designed this place,” Evie replied with a soft giggle. 

“Whatever you say, princess,” Mal said, putting her hands behind her head. Evie just stared at Mal, the confusion on her face was quite obvious. “What?”

“Nothing,” Evie said, avoiding her shock that came with the new nickname. Evie walked towards the small car that had two seats and a retractable top before looking back at Mal. “This alright?” Mal looked at Evie before walking to the car. She noticed a small gold crown on the hood of the car and pointed to it. 

“Pretty cliché, yeah?” Mal laughed, looking at Evie. 

“I like crowns,” Evie replied with a shrug. “Is it good or…”

“As long as we remove the top, it’ll do just fine.” 

***

The car beeped as Evie locked the doors while walking into a local coffee shop with Mal at her side, who she could tell was walking slower for her. When the tow reached the door, Mal opened it for Evie before following her inside. 

“Good afternoon, what can I get for you?” the peppy barista said as Mal and Evie reached the desk. 

“I’ll get a large iced vanilla mocha,” Mal replied, getting her wallet from her back pocket. 

“I’ll get a small apple cinnamon smoothie, please,” Evie requested. The barista nodded and put their orders into the screen. 

“Twelve dollars and eighty two cents,” the barista said, looking at Mal with a huge smile. Mal quickly gave her the credit card she’d been holding since she pulled her wallet out. Evie looked at Mal with a pout painted on her face. Mal noticed Evie’s expression and subtly rolled her eyes as the barista handed her credit card wrapped in a receipt back to her. 

“Thanks,” Mal mumbled as she put her card, still wrapped in a receipt, back into her wallet before walking to the place where they’d get their drinks. Mal looked at Evie, who had followed her, and gestures to the tables so Evie would claim one. Evie caught on and did as Mal silently instructed. 

“Apple cinnamon smoothie and a vanilla mocha!” a different barista yelled from the order pick-up area. Mal nodded slowly, signaling that the barista didn’t have to be so loud before taking the two drinks back to Evie, who was sitting at a two person booth. Mal set the drinks onto the small table and slid into the seat across from Evie. 

“I didn’t take you as an iced coffee kind of person,” Evie started, eyeing Mal’s drink. 

“What did you expect me to order?” Mal laughed, jamming a straw into her drink’s lid. “Anything as long as it’s boiling? Just ‘cause I can take the heat doesn’t mean I want to.”

“Right, sorry,” Evie mumbled, looking down. Mal snorted before chuckling quietly. 

“I’m not offended, no need to be sorry,” Mal said, shrugging her leather jacket off. “There’s a bunch of vampire stereotypes that other supernatural beings practically live by. I’m used to them by now.” 

“How about you tell me about vampires so I won’t be an ass and assume things,” Evie replied with a soft smile. Mal took a sip from her coffee before setting it and her hand on the table. 

“Sure, what do you want to know?” Mal asked, licking her lips and tapping the table with her fingers. 

“How do you walk in the sun?” Evie responded. 

“How did I not see this coming?” Mal laughed. “It’s the million dollar question for non-vampires.”

“Well then, what is the answer to said question?” Evie said, urging Mal for an answer. Mal was hesitant, like always, so she quirked an eyebrow and scanned Evie’s face, looking for any signs of wrongdoing. Mal couldn’t find any and she felt quite high of her ability to analyze people, so she decided it was alright to share with the blue haired girl. 

“Magic,” Mal started. “It sounds dumb, but it’s genuinely magic. Witches make some sort of accessory that’s spelled and it lets vampires walk freely in the sun.” Mal’s voice got quiet, realizing they were in a public space. She didn’t feel like having blood on her hands that day. 

“And what happens if you don’t have the ring?” 

“We burn.”


End file.
